Aguxsn Boldbrook
"A pure soul, chosen by her god, and dedicated to her cause." History Once apon a time, there was a well to do elf by the name of Efren Boldbrook. While he did business with an enclave of sorcerers living in in a forest at the base of the Teln Mountainst, Efren met a young, beautiful woman who, speaking of fate bringing them together, befriended and eventually enticed Efren into a one night stand. He left the next day not thinking about fate, but instead of his next big deal with the young girl's mother. Within a year and a half, she had tracked him down in the bustling city of Haven. One Wintery morning, he was resting in his home/mansion/base of his operations, and the next his butler is telling him that a rather beautiful woman in odd, almost barbaric dress is calling on him to fulfill his "fate." Curious on what was meant by the strange message Efren had the woman shown to his parlor and was surprised to see the young woman he had bedded almost 2 years ago! (he never forgot a face, though names were a bit harder for old Efren). When Efren entered the parlor, the woman smiled, and she opened her cloak to reveal a fair haired baby! The sight only startled Efren a little, for while the elf had a wife and children, Mrs. Cyradil Boldbrook understood her husband used almost any means of getting a deal closed, so a few bastards running around was not uncommon, nor did it feel out of place with them both being elves and both prone to growing quite romantic with their friends. When Efren questioned the woman about the child, she called her Agusxn Gildenwing, and her desteny was to travel the paths of Oustomia, she could not stay with her, for her fate showed another path, but she had shown her all the love and care she could. But the stars had told her it was time and to keep Agusxn longer would only expose her to her own bad influence. And thus was she there, ready to hand her over to Efren to begin the next part of her life. She also wanted Agusxn to remember her name as Delphy, and not her full name of Dlephyne and to give her a blade made on the day of her birth, the masterwork longsword Dian Cayosin or Dawn Blade, on the day of her reaching adulthood. Efrem promised her that he would carry out her wishes. Such it was that Agusxn became the daughter of a traveling merchant, with only the barest knowledge of her origins, and a well to do, but very busy family and lots of siblings to live with. Agusxn grew to love traveling, be it under a blue, cloud specked sky, in the rain, or under the stars. She always seemed to make friends in every town or city or village he visited, and gave part of her allowance to any begger she happened apon. She saw danger, whenever his family's trade caravan was accosted by bandits or goblins..or even orks! But brave adventurers and the family house guard always saw them off. These fights sparked something in young Agusxn. While she was proud of his father's work, she felt that the protection of others who traveled, and the punishing of evil was more for her. When she was about 10, what looked like a yellowish rash started to develop on the tips of her ears, and near the base of her chest, worried, Efrim and Cyradil brought him to a temple of Sarenrae to be looked at by the Priestess there. What they learned was astonishing, Agusxn was not ill, just showing the early signs of a bloodline, commonly associated with sorcerers. With some prayer, it was learned that Agusxn was blessed with the bloodline of a Gold dragon, and born under the blessing of Apsu, the Waybringer. It was advised that maybe it was a sign that Agusxn be given over to a priesthood of Apsu to both harness her future magical abilities, and to possibly bring forth holy ones as well. The next part of Agusxn's way had been revealed. Apon her induction into The Platinum Band, Agusxn Lived and trained and was taught the ways of Apsu in the city of dragons, Dragonburgh, where all those touched by dragons seemed to head to. Through the many members of the Platinum band, Agusxn learned how varied were the people and cultures of the world,, and how all had their own Way to go. She learned of the worlds history, and the devastations that had been visited apon the land. It is also where Agusxn learned of the terrible things that still lived in the world from the tales of travelers and adventurers. It only further encouraged her to do all she could to excel in her training, so that she may one day help keep all these travelers safe, and strike down the many evils of this world where she found them. While in Dragonburgh, Agusxn had three teachers that he spent most of his time with, the Human teachers Zeidric, a priest of Apsu, who taught Agusxn the ways of Holy magic, Holden, a sorcerer like Agusxn, who helped honed the young Scorcer’s powers and help her control them. And lastly Eniss a gold half-dragon, who would teach her about the ways of the the Platinum dragon, and about dragon kind in general, including the Language. It was with Eniss that Agusxn felt a longing for something, something she could almost half remember, but never could put her finger on. Though she was assured by Eniss that one day that he would find the source of the longing on his travels sooner or later. As Agusxn grew, older, she received more military training, even volunteering in the city's guard, helping to keep the streets safe while also furthering his martial learning as well as working and fighting alongside others. Her body also changed more, two horns grew in above her brow, sweeping back..and forcing her to change how she slept. Furthermore, scales started to grow where the discoloration that her parents fear those years before, specially at the tips of her ears and just before her chest, and on her shoulders. At the bright young age of 20 years, with years of training and teaching under his belt, Agusxn petitioned for his first Travel, a sort of Pilgrimage/ personal crusade as a member of the Platinum Band's military arm, The Talons of Apsu.Soon, Agusxn was told that the Apsu had blessed her request, and thus sent on his Travel, to assist those in need in the growing City of Haven. Before she was sent off, she was visited by her Parents, Efren and Cyradil, and was given his Inheritance early, 300 gold pieces and a message from his real mother..and a masterwork Longsword. The shining blade, made by talented draconic smiths, incorporated into its hilt two Dragon’s teeth, each with their tips tipped in gold, said to be from Agusxn's Ancestor, and the name of the weapon on its blade, as well as the image of a dragon crawling along its length. In the letter, Agusxn’s real mother, Delphy, explains much. First apology from Delphy about not being there for most of his life. Secondly She professed both her love for Agusxn as her daughter but also her wish never to meet, something that confuses Agusxn to this day. Thirdly, it explained that Agusxn was blessed by Apsu to be a light in the darkness, a guardian of travelers, one of his Chosen Ones. Still with new knowledge, and needing to process it all, Agusxn went into the Markets of Dragonburgh to buy some of her supplies and gear for her journey, One final thing, she would have her travel paid and done by her family, the Boldbrook merchant company, one last gift for her on her journey. So it was that a Paladin-sorcerer of in the service of Apsu, came to Haven in a merchant Caravan, full of hope, drive, and a need, to live up to all the expectations of her family and mentors. However, brand new to the city, Agusxn, hoisted her pack onto her shoulders and went to the local inn, the famous..and rather fittingly named, The Twin Dragon Tavern." From there, Aguxsn has ran into the Cult of the Mechanist again and again, from being on the missin to first discover the threat, to being kidnapped by the Cult, to more recently, breaking their siege of Anvildor. It was during the closing minutes of the siege that the leader of the Cult; Aeternia Orichalkos, was slain. Aguxsn hopes this may be the last time the devious engineer crosses paths with her again. On another adventure, while attempting to stop a train robbery, Aguxsn was betrayed by a fellow party member, and then the paladin helped slay the towering warforge outlaw known as Big Bill. All during this time, Aguxsn has been training and getting to know her fellow adventurers, hoping to learn and grow as an adventurer all the quicker, so she may protect others and fulfill her duty as a member of the Platinum Band. As of late, some have started to call Aguxsn "Aggi" as away to say her somewhat tongue twister of a name. Appearance A tall, muscular (for a half elf), Female half elf with generous curves and flowing long White-gold hair, gold eyes, and white horns with gold tips. She wears a tabard over her armor, over an taveler's outfit. The tabard has the symbol of the Platinum Band: A platinum dragon forming a circle on a black background. She wears her Ancestor Longsword on her hip and carries a pack full of things and her shield. Wears a necklace with a golden dragon tooth. And on her belt hangs a Silver Dragon's foot, her holy symbol. When she moves, it is with a trained pace coupled with a natural grace, one that has her hips sway gently from side to side, while also making her walk stable and hard to loose her balance or trip. When casting, her holy magic seems to burn off from her, showing up as a set of silvery-white flames that cascade off her arms and from her eyes. Her arcane magic apears like little fireworks, forming into bands of twisting magic that seem to twirl around her hands as she casts. Her Prized possession is her Longsword; "Dian Cayosin" (draconic) or in common; "Dawn Blade." It is a masterwork of smithing, with some exotic materials thrown in. Said to be crafted from the scales and horns of her Gold Dragon Ancestor, it retains its edge and is resitant to being damaged through normal wear and tear. Forming its hits and cross guard are a set of Golden horns, while the blade seems to have a Scalled texture to it, and apon it is the name of the blade inscribed in draconic, with the shape of a dragon crawling up the blade toward the tip underneath the inscription. Personality Aguxsn is happy, quick to cheer up, and very critical of herself. Knowing that she was born chosen by her god, and attempting ot up hold all expectations of her, real or immagined, weighs heavily on her shoulders, leaving her to personally dispair in times when she is not in combat. To keep herself from her throughts she tends to throw herself into whatever problem she can find. She try to see the best in people, and believes most, if not all deserve a second chance. Only those truely evil give Aguxsn pause, and drive her to a righteous fury that burns within her. Friends Kyras: A drow that was on Aguxsn's first adventure. Kyras saved her life when the mission started to go poorly, and Aguxsn has never forgotten that. Since then they have drunk together, and on missions, they have fought together, side by side. Grandma Sophie- Possibly the kindest heart Aguxsn has ever come across. Having witnessed first hand the mercy and love that the Elder woman has shown to others, even those fighting against them, Aggi couldn't help but be touched on a spiritual level by the act. After the battle with Big bill, where the threat of death was very much real, Aguxsn broke down in the arms of the woman. Colli is an newcomer in Aguxsn's life, but she has gotten to know the Cat folk rather well, and he has helped her gain a little more experiance in the wider range of things. Betsy is a Minotaur woman that Aguxsn has completely fallen head over heels for, and has started dating her. Enemies Dingo, the leader of the band that robbed the train that Aguxsn was helping to protect, who effortlessly disarmed Aguxsn even while she committed the best sword swing of her life. In both takeing her weapon from her, and treating her like she was nothing, Dingo insulted her on a level noone had ever managed to before. The day that Dingo lies dead Aggi will celebrate in the tavern for a night and a day. Aspirations Aguxsn hopes to one day found an Adventurer's guild to help regulate how adventures are handled, and to limit the politics of the various nations from interfering with adventures for the good of all.